stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje = Stemmingen = Traditionele Chinese Godsdienst Wetsvoorstel Wel, deze stemming plaats ik voor Gebruiker:Cléo, deze wil graag de godsdienst Traditionele Chinese Godsdienst erkennen. Dit is een godsdienst die zoieso door vele Chinezen op de wereld wordt gebruikt: Wikipedia kan er ook goed over spreken. Er kan met deze erkenning ook een gebedshuis komen in de (toekomstige Civitaanse?) Chinatown. Wellicht kan deze godsdienst ook nog afgekort worden tot... iets? Traditionele Chinese Godsdienst op Wikipedia Als op 5 mei 2009 in de vroege ochtend een meerderheid van 60% procent is bereikt, wordt de Traditionele Chinese Godsdienst erkend. Stemmen Voor # - Cléo 28 apr 2009 21:23 (UTC) # beperking van godsdienst, dus het invoeren van deze godsdienst. 28 apr 2009 21:52 (UTC) # - Anders was dit geen Libertas, 28 apr 2009 22:11 (UTC) # - Zonder enig twijfel 29 apr 2009 08:11 (UTC) # Een verrijking voor onze kultuur. --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 08:31 (UTC) #**Jij vond gister in de SI©KY enquete toch dat buitenlanders de cultuur niet verrijken? :P 29 apr 2009 10:47 (UTC) #***Nee, bepaalde culturen niet :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 10:50 (UTC) #****Mag ik je nu dan in je ballen schoppen? :D 29 apr 2009 10:50 (UTC) #*****Ok, maar dan ben je wel je adminrechten kwijt. --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) # - Idem, deze stemming kan ook worden afgesloten. --Salutare, Bucureştean 29 apr 2009 08:32 (UTC) # -Markvondeegel 29 apr 2009 08:37 (UTC) # -Greenday2 29 apr 2009 09:59 (UTC) # - Ieder diertje zijn pleziertje Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 13:16 (UTC) Neutraal # Ben niet zo voor al die godsdientsen, maar allee ja, ik kan moeilijk tegen stemmen he. SPQRobin 29 apr 2009 13:12 (UTC) # Nouja: idem. 1 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) # ... Tegen # ... Overleg Ik denk niet dat ik bevoegd ben om te stemmen, maar ik heb het eens met SPQRobin. We kunnen lastig alles aan religie erkennen, zeker omdat het puur een lid is. Beter zou zijn om geen een religie te erkennen. Bart K 29 apr 2009 13:16 (UTC) :Je mag ook gewoon alle religie's beoefenen, maar het is gewoon fijn dat geloven worden herkend 29 apr 2009 13:50 (UTC) ::Of je zet in het rechtboek dat alle religies automatisch worden erkend. Bart K 29 apr 2009 13:53 (UTC) :::Ja, dat is beter, gewoon beoefenen maar niet promoten. Religie meen ik, valt sowieso in de private sfeer. Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 13:54 (UTC) Gemeente verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel Ik wou een voorstel doen om binnenkort voor alle gemeentes weer verkiezingen te doen om burgermeester te worden,dit omdat ik zie dat op dit moment veel burgermeesters of niet actief zijn of zomaar een gemeente toegewezen hebben gekregen. Dit kan natuurlijk nooit de bedoeling zijn in een democratisch land als libertas. Als dit voorstel doorgaat dan worden verkiezingen binnen twee weken na de nationale verkiezinegn gehouden. Stemmen kan van 30 april vanaf 12:00 tot 7 mei tot 12:00 Stemmen Voor # 30 apr 2009 10:04 (UTC) #Bucureştean 30 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) - pussies, jullie zijn gwn bang dat ik al jullie gemeentes verover! :P - http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Verkiezingen_Wikistad - Voor Wikistad, onze hoofdstad, wel en voor de rest niet? #Greenday2 30 apr 2009 13:57 (UTC) - Zie wikistad... Neutraal #Zorgt voor onnodig veel stemgedoe, samen met dat er wss maar één kandidaat is, maar wil ook niet tegen stemmen... Tegen #burgemeesters worden niet verkozen, enkel goeverneurs en regerinsleden. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:19 (UTC) #:En waarom dan wel, in een echte democratie worden burgemeesters ook verkozen 30 apr 2009 10:21 (UTC) #::In Nl al zowiezo niet. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:23 (UTC) # 30 apr 2009 10:26 (UTC) - Het voorstel klopt niet #Ik volg Arjan hierin. 3 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) # 3 mei 2009 17:27 (UTC) - Vind het geen goed idee ;) Overleg Inaktieve burgemeesters mogen volgens mij gewoon uit hun functie worden gezet. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:20 (UTC) :Inderdaad, met onder andere burgemeestersgreep - in de grondwet, afzettingsprocedures. 30 apr 2009 10:23 (UTC) :@Jillids: Worden er dan in alle gemeentes verkiezingen houden of alleen in gemeentes waar inactieve burgemeesters aan de macht zijn? Cléo 30 apr 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::Nergens. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:25 (UTC) :::Nee hij bedoelt mij voor stel OWTB, dit zegt dat in alle gemeentes er verkiezingen worden gehouden 30 apr 2009 10:28 (UTC) ::::Ik vrees dat het te veel werk is en lang niet alle gemeenten hebben actieve inwoners. Als een burgmeester inactief is moet je 'm vriendelijk op z'n OP verwittige en als ie niet binne 'n week reageert, moet je 'm afzette. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 11:29 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Verkiezingen_Wikistad - Voor Wikistad, onze hoofdstad, wel en voor de rest niet? Bucureştean 30 apr 2009 13:21 (UTC) :Wikistad is meer een provincie dan een gemeente.. .--OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 13:54 (UTC) Of we laten het goeverneurs beslissen.. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 14:11 (UTC) :als dit niet door gaat is dat een mogelijkheid 1 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::Vind ik ook een goed idee. Als er slechts één kandidaat is, is het aan de gouverneur om te bevestigen; als er meerdere zijn kan de gouverneur kiezen. Ik ben alvast voor dat systeem. 1 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::Iedereen lijkt er weer bij te zijn! Lars Washington 1 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) Halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel Ik had het idee om halfjaarlijkse regeringsverkiezingen te organiseren; om de inactiviteit van de regeringsleden en/of het slecht uitvoeren van een regeringsfunctie tegen te gaan. Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) Stemmen Voor #Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) (alhoewel deze verkiezingen naar mijn mening beter opnieuw georganiseerd zouden moeten worden, aangezien meer dan de helft van de ministers zichzelf inactief hebben verklaard) # 6 mei 2009 17:29 (UTC) Er komt een gedeeltelijke herstemming aan :p # 6 mei 2009 17:42 (UTC) (+ zelfde eisen als Bucu: betere organisatie) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) (nieuwe kandidaten mogen van mij wel eerst zichzelf een maand of 3 bewezen hebben, voordat ze beginnen, sumurai8 bv) Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Verbieden nog landen onafhankelijk te verklaren Wetsvoorstel Ik wil een verbod invoeren op het onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden. De gebieden die nu al onafhankelijk zijn, krijgen bestaansrecht (dwz dat Newport en Nýttfrón zullen blijven bestaan); maar om te vermijden dat er van Libertas niets meer over blijft, lijkt me dit écht noodzakelijk. Ik weet dat dit een zéér moeilijk punt is, maar ik hoop dat we er toch uitkomen. Stemmen Voor # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:02 (UTC) # : enkel Libertas. SPQRobin 6 mei 2009 18:41 (UTC) # - nadelen zijn echt te groot, ik vind het maar raar dat ze zich niet kanidaaat stellen en vervolgens hun eigen land stichten 6 mei 2009 18:51 (UTC) # : - the future is today! Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 15:08 (UTC) #: Libertas is verouderd. Het kan echt niet meer zo.. Apud Maro bv, dat is een bouwplaats die braakligt.. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC) #:: Daar kan altijd iets aan gedaan worden, ik betwijfel ten zeerste of alles splitsen ook maar iets helpt... Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:55 (UTC) #::: Nýttfrón losmaken helpt wel i.i.g. ;) --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:56 (UTC) #:::: Wat wel mogelijk is, is een "statensysteem" zoals in de verenigde staten... Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:59 (UTC) #:::::(Dimitri, dit is niet persoonlijk) de VS zuigt.. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 19:00 (UTC) #::::::Het vereist een heel stabiele en goed georganiseerde staat: guess what, dat lukt niet op het internet. 6 mei 2009 19:01 (UTC) #:::::::Trouwens, Nýttfrón wil op een hoog niveau samenwerken met Libertas.. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) #::::::::Als élk gehucht op een hoog niveau wil samenwerken met Libertas, IS er geen Libertas ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) #:::::::::Noem je Nýttfrón een gehucht?? --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) #::::::::::Dorp dan... :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:17 (UTC) #:::::::::::Dit is de druppel. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 19:19 (UTC) #::::::::::::'Nýttfrón stadsrechten sinds...' of niet soms, owtb? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 19:52 (UTC) #:::::::::::::24 augustus 1102 met een herziening in januari 1125, data die je uit je hoofd moet weten ;) Als we het niet (Nýtt- hahah) al waren hadden we ons nu onafhankelijk verklaard! :P Wat 'n slechte president heeft jullie land toch :D --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 04:31 (UTC) Neutraal # Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 6 mei 2009 18:13 (UTC) Ik wil dan meteen ook de onafhankelijksheidverklaring van Newport en Nyttfron ongeldig verklaren #* Dan stem je nu beter voor zodat een verdere splitsing niet meer mogelijk is ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:43 (UTC) Tegen # Willen jullie Skeênð dan nog hebben? :O --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:46 (UTC) #:Natuurlijk; ieder(e) oorspronkelijk Libertaans stad/dorp hoort Libertaans te blijven, zélfs Skeenth :P :) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:54 (UTC) # Ofwel verbieden we het volledig (inclusief het NNP), ofwel wordt het op een of andere wijze gelegaliseerd. 6 mei 2009 18:48 (UTC) #: Je wilt gewoon Maple Hills voor jezelf :P Ik heb het wel door :P --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:51 (UTC)$ #:: Goed gezien Ik wil inderdaad een achterpoortje hebben indien deze regering faalt. 6 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC) #::: Oh maak je geen zorgen, alle regeringen van Libertas hebben tot nu toe op een gegeven moment gefaald :P --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:54 (UTC) #::::Dan zullen wij die traditie breken :-) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:56 (UTC) #:::::Komt niet echt overtuigend over :P --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:57 (UTC) #::::::Pff... :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:00 (UTC) #::::::Weet je wat echt kut is? Iedere keer dat je een nieuw of hernieuwd project begint, stoot je op die oude rommel... Ministeries die niet meer bestaan enzovoort. Pff. 6 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) #::::::::Greenday, weet je wat niet overtuigend is? Als je tien keer met de wind mee gaat draaien... :( --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 20:03 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 19:48 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) 20px '''Onbeslist,Verlengt tot 15 mei Oost Libertas in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan Wetsvoorstel Nu Nyttfron onafhankelijk is, is Skeenth de enige overgebleven Oost-Libertaanse gemeente, misschien kunnen we Skeenth beter in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan, en Oost-Libertas te laten verdwijnen van de kaart? Voordeel is dat er weer een goeverneur minder is, en alles weer wat eenvoudiger wordt... Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:58 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:02 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:05 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Tegen # niemand denkt hier na hè. Het Verdrag van Skeênð op aeres wiki... (dat inmiddels alweer is verwijderd... gr..) Vreêland kreeg in dat verdrag zijn eigen provincie in Libertas en Vreêland zou verdwijnen. Ik heb al destijds kritiek van Mark gekregen dat ik Nýttfrón erbijvoegde en ik wil niet dat ik dat nog eens over me heen krijg. Daarbij, als je dat zou doen zou Esdoornheuvels het Aeres zeker als officiële taal moeten erkennen. Waarom denk je anders dat in Oost-Libertas Aeres wel een officiële provincietaal is en IJslands niet? En wat als Nýttfrón zich weer bij Libertas gaat voegen? (niet dat dat de bedoeling is, maar je weet nooit :P) --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:10 (UTC) # Hoewel dat een aanwinst zou zijn voor mijn provincie, is de cultuur erg verschillend en vind ik persoonlijk dat er wel nood is aan zoiets als Oost-Libertas. 9 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) # . OWTB heeft me net via msn ingelicht en ik ben hier niet zo blij mee als ik eerlijk mag zijn. 1. Er was een verdrag opgemaakt (volgens mij was dat het Verdrag van Frýskuur, toch?) en dit zou inbreuk op internationale verdragn zijn. 2. Zoals Dimitri al zegd hebben we hier te maken met een zeer groot cultuurverschil. Esdoornehuvels zal niet blij met Skeênð zijn en Skeênð niet met Esdoornheuvels. 3. We willen het gevoel hebben dat we toch nog iets losser staan van de rest van Libertas, zie daarvoor het desbetreffende verdrag, en zo gaat bij mij het gehele gevoel weg. 4. Veel easier wordt het mijns inziens ook niet echt. 5. Er zijn geen esdoorns op het Skeêr Ylan ;-) dus dan zouden jullie de naam ook nog moeten veranderen. 6. Er wonen meer mensen in Skeênð dan in Esdoornheuvels (in verhouding), dus ik zie geen reden dat dit nodig is. RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) #:Zeg 't 'm :P Is er trouwens een reden waarom dat verschrikkelijke anglicisme in puntje vier staat? --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) #::Dat is modern ;-) RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) #:::Tss... --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:47 (UTC) #... Afschaffen politieke partijen Wetsvoorstel Ik wil de politieke partijen graag volledig afschaffen, ze zijn inactief en totaal overbodig. Greenday2 9 mei 2009 15:36 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:02 (UTC) #... #... Neutraal # - Een van de redenen voor mijn vrije landje Newport :P. Ben tegen, maar omdat het niet mijn land is laat ik het door jullie beslissen :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:46 (UTC) # - Ieder diertje zijn pleziertje Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) Tegen # Een grondwettelijk recht zou het moeten zijn. 9 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) # dat is niet echt democratisch.. samenscholing verbieden.. Je lijkt wel 'n mof :P --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 13:59 (UTC) #* Of een sovjetskij. --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 13:48 (UTC) # Ze moeten wel vernieuwd worden 12 mei 2009 09:48 (UTC) # Voorstel hoogtelijnen 200px|thumb|Voila Voorstel Ik heb net de hoogtekaart van Libertas afgewerkt, staat al wiu sinds juni, het is nogal onafgewerkt (wat wil je ook met Paint :S), maar dat kan nog bijgewerkt worden natuurlijk. Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Stemmen Voor #Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) #... Neutraal # Greenday, misschien zou je OWTB Skeenth en Nyttfrón kunnen laten bewerken? Hij lijkt me er meer verstand van te hebben. Ben (talk) 11 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) #... Tegen # bevat fouten, vooral bij Skeênð en het onderste eiland bestaat niet, dat is het embryo van Nýttfrón :P --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:00 (UTC) ##De kaart is wel vernieuwd, dat probleem is dus al weg ;) Greenday2 11 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) # Het idee is goed, maar de hoogtelijnen zijn te abstract, de kwaliteit is belabberd (jouw fout niet ) en er staan zoals Arjan zegt foutjes in. 10 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) #...